coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9315 (1st December 2017)
Plot Luke pretends that the van is empty and leads Alya into the pub to give Kate and Rana time to get dressed. Todd tells Adam that he was just curious and didn't mean to upset him by reading about Susan's death. He makes out that the dinner invitation was made out of pity. Adam accepts as he has nothing else to do. The girls tell Luke and Alya that they went for a walk to get a phone signal and forgot to lock the van. Jude tells Bethany that George is better. Gary lies to Phelan that he did his best with Nicola but she didn't want to know. Phelan offers to try and get Faye to forgive Anna if he has another go. Billy asks Eva round for dinner. Gemma feels out of her depth with Henry and hides in the toilets. Rita gets her out by threatening to break the door down. Mary receives a police caution for harassing the Appletons. She's nevertheless delighted when Bethany tells her that George is well again. Zeedan cooks the unsold food for Kate, Rana, Alya and Luke. Kate announces that she's decided not to go to Spain. Zeedan asks her to manage a cafe he wants to buy for him and Rana. Rana opposes the idea and tears a strip off Zeedan for making plans without consulting her. Todd and Billy bring their guests to the flat and pretend there's been a mix-up with the date. The conversation is stilted at first but Adam and Eva are soon laughing together. Billy is pleased that his attempt to match-make worked. Angie tells Norris that her family is moving back to South Africa when George is well enough. Sarah puts a brave face on and gives Gary a St. Christopher for luck. Henry takes Gemma out to the bistro. Aidan is grateful when Kate tells him she isn't moving. Rana thanks Luke for keeping quiet. He feels he had no choice in that moment but refuses to carry on doing it. Rana announces that she'll tell Zeedan the truth. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *PC Hastings - Rik Garrad Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Baby unit and car park *The Wooden Stile - Road outside Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy plays cupid to Adam and Eva; Luke deplores Rana's treatment of Zeedan; and Henry takes Gemma out for dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,510,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2017 episodes